Fever
by Astro Latte
Summary: She was looking to get some work done, what she found was a fever.


**Fever**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trigun.

* * *

The twin suns rose once more and therefore promised a new date, a new day, a new life.

Vash the Stampede, the evil bandit who was known for destroying the cities and for being addictive to the doughnut, made his way down the stairs of the small house as he did every morning since he returned no more than two months prior. He looked at his brother who was sitting quietly at the old faux wood table. The sixty-billion-double-dollar man smiled, _'So he's really giving it a try, huh?'_ He was actually surprised that Knives had agreed to give humans a chance, especially since he was so bent on killing them all in a fiery explosion for nearly 130 years.

"Well look who's up and about this lovely morning! I would've thought your injures would have had you bedridden for another week or so but I guess I was wrong, huh?" The golden blonde man laughed and put his right hand behind his head as he did so. Knives just gave him a cold stare.

"Um...okay...hey how 'bout some breakfast? You must be-"

However the man's sad attempt at a peace offering with his brother was cut short. "MR. VASH!" came Milly's high voice as the tall woman ran down the stairs and into the room the boys were in.

"What's the matter, big-girl?" Vash asked. His voice was drenched in concern.

"It's Meryl...she's...she's..."

"She's fine," said Meryl from the base of the staircase. Her voice was hoarse, her eyes were glassy and her skin was very pale.

"No she's not!" Milly said with a huff. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted, "Meryl, you're sick and you're staying in bed until you get better."

"Nonsense...I'm-" her sentence was cut short from a coughing attack. She hunched over to cover her mouth, and then suddenly felt a strong hand on her back. Meryl looked up to see it was no other than Vash the Stampede.

"Easy there! You're as sick as a dog, insurance girl!" His voice was softer than usual, "C'mon now, go back upstairs and lay down. We'll bring you some soup."

_'Oh great...'_ she thought as Vash led her up the stairs. _'He's lecturing me now. Isn't this a little backwards? Aren't I supposed to be telling him what to do and not to do?'_

Once they reached her room the blonde opened the door and led her back to bed. Meryl gave him a pleading look, but he ignored it claiming she better get into bed or else he would make her. Once she was back in bed she felt Vash's real hand on her forehead, "Holy crap, you can burn an egg on your forehead! There is no way your leaving this room with that fever!"

"But Vas-"

She was silenced by a thermometer being stuck under her tongue, "No buts! I'm gonna take care of you until you get better." He made a macho pose as he said this. "And besides..." He took the thermometer out of her mouth, and he was right. She had a very high fever. "It's the least I can do for all those times you took care of me." He smiled at her and got up. "Now try to relax, Milly and I will take care of everything! Don't worry!" He gave her a smile and ran off.

_'Why does that worry me more?'_ the raven haired woman thought in despair as she sank underneath the blankets.

* * *

Milly heard the sound of Vash's boots make their way down the stairs. "Did she listen to you, Mr. Vash? Is she gonna relax?" Vash nodded and made his way to the kitchen where his brother still sat, unfazed by the situation.

"Hey big-girl?" he called.

"Yes?" she said as she entered the kitchen and gave a good morning wave to Knives, "Hello Mr. Knives!" Her greeting was ignored.

"Do we have any soup left?" Vash asked.

"Oh no, I think we ran out. Don't worry I'll head down to the general store and pick some up. Do you boys want anything else?"

Vash shook his head.

Knives continued to sit.

"Okay then, I'm off!" and with that the burnet left the house.

_Are you really planning to take care of that human wrench? _Vash heard in his head. By now he was used to Knives invading his thoughts.

_Yup. _

_Why? _

_Because...I want to. She's done so much for me over the years and it's time I paid her back for the favor. _

_In other words...you're in love with the wrench. _

_Knives... _

Knives face was then twisted into a smirk_. How long? _

_How long what? _

_How long have you been in love with her, dimwit? _

_I'm not "in love" with her I just- _

_Have a feeling of intense desire and attraction towards her?_

_Yeah!_

_Vash, that's love._

Vash's head fell onto the table in defeat. This couldn't have been fair.

Knives got up from his seat made his way towards the kitchen cabinets, "You are an embarrassment to our entire race," he began to prepare himself some tea. "How could you have fallen in love with someone from the race that uses our brothers and sisters as tools?"

"It isn't their fault, Knives. Besides, most towns don't even use the plants anymore. It's lost technology."

Knives made a huff noise as he waited for the water to boil.

"And...Meryl isn't like most humans..."

"Yes, she's far more annoying." the older twin said under his breath.

"Knives!" Vash gave his brother a glare and continued, "She's warm, determined, courageous, kind, and loving...she's perfect."

Knives rolled his eyes, "Hardly." He poured his tea from the pot and into his cup.

"You can't blame Meryl for things that humans have done in the past. It's not fair."

There was a huge bang heard as Knives hit the kitchen counter in frustration, "Damnit Vash, life isn't fair and you got the scars to prove it! Humans are not capable of being loving and kind!"

Vash's eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother, "Rem was."

Suddenly the sound of a door opening upstairs was heard along with Meryl's hoarsed voice, "Vash? Is everything alright down there? I thought I heard a bang."

Vash rushed to the base of the staircase and called up, "Don't worry, I just dropped a pot. Everything's alright, go back bed." After hearing the door close he made his way back to his brother who was sipping his tea quietly.

"We'll finish this later." With that Milly entered the house.

"Hello all! I got the ingredients for the soup and they had a sale on pudding!" The large woman said with a smile.

* * *

"Room Service!" Vash called as he entered Meryl's bedroom.

_'What a loser._' the small woman thought with a smile.

"Our special today is Chicken Soup a La Milly, Crackers a La Box of Crackers, and Water a La Kitchen Faucet!" Vash recited with bad French accent.

Meryl smiled and took the tray with a hoarse "Thank you." She began to sip the soup when her eyes lit up, "This is delicious! Milly made this?"

"Yup, she said her Big-Big-Sister had a recipe that worked for any colds."

"I can believe it." Meryl then noticed a flower on the tray and picked it up. It was a lavender...her favorite.

"I...um...got it from the floral shop down the road. Apparently more and more people are making this dessert sand useable for gardens." He looked down, "Um...do you like it?"

"I love it...it's beautiful."

"Like you." he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Nothing! I said...er...HORSE SHOE! That's it! Yeah, everyone loves horse shoes!" Vash said laughing nervously. "So...um...I'll let you eat in peace and I'll tell Milly you liked the soup, okay?" He then dashed out of the room leaving a very confused and sick insurance girl

* * *

"Smooth move...horse shoes...horses don't even exssit on Gunsmoke!" he sighed, "She probably thinks I'm a nut job."

"Uh no, Mr. Vash, Meryl already thinks that!"

"Ugh! That's not nice, big-girl!" Vash said with a pout as he sat at the kitchen table.

Milly was happily making some homemade pudding; by the smell of it her favor of choice was chocolate. "Don't worry, Mr. Vash, you'll get her!" she said with a smile.

He sighed and put his head in his hands, "I hope so...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" His head rose from his hands and he glared at the pudding making brunette, "How did you know that I have a thing for Meryl?"

The woman laughed, "Oh I've known for a while, Mr. Vash. The way you're always letting her boss you around and hitting you. You must be as crazy about her as she is about you!" Milly continued to stir her pudding, "Do you think the pudding's ready yet? I sure am hungry for pudding!"

Vash's face-falted into the table. Why him? Just when he thinks he's getting somewhere with the tall insurance girl, she starts to talk about pudding! Damn pudding! Damn it to hell!

"Mr. Vash, do you want some pudding?"

The gunman sighed in defeat, "Sure, why not?" He then looked around, "Hey Big-girl, where did my evil, maniacal brother run off to?"

"Oh you mean Mr. Knives?" Milly said as she scooped some pudding into Vash's bowl, "He said something about low class monkeys and then went to bed. Hmm...I wonder why he was upset at monkeys. They're very cute."

All Vash could do was eat his pudding, there was no use trying to explain anything to Milly.

* * *

"Knock knock." said a voice beyond the door frame.

"Whose there?" asked Meryl.

"Milly and pudding!" Milly said happily as she opened the door and brought the bowl of pudding in to her friend. "How is it going Meryl? Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah lots, thanks Milly." The shorter girl replied from her seat on the bed as she began to eat Milly's world famous homemade pudding. "You always did make the best pudding."

"Well, I've had a lot of practice!" Milly said with a smile.

"So how are things downstairs? Has Knives taken over the world? How about Vash? Did he finally decide to join the circus as a sideshow monkey?"

"Well gosh no...But Mr. Knives was saying something about monkeys before. Do you think Mr. Vash will join the circus, Meryl? That would be terrible since you guys won't be able to tell each other how much you love each other!"

"Milly I was just joking, and Vash doesn't love me. I'm his insurance girl, end of story." Meryl saw Milly give her a cold stare, "What? It's true."

"Meryl, what did you say you were gonna do once Vash came back?"

"That I was...um..." she stammered.

"Meryl." Milly said sternly.

Meryl sighed, "I was...gonna tell him how I feel."

"Exactly! So why are you getting all shy?"

"I'm not shy...it's just I don't want to tell him how I feel while I'm so sick...that's all." _'Yeah why add to my illness with heartbreak?' _she thought sadly as she moved her pudding around with her spoon.

"Well, as my Little-Big-Sister used to say, 'It's better the regret the things we haven't done than the things we have done.' So please promise me you'll tell him soon?" Milly pleaded and held out her pinky.

"I...I promise." Meryl extended her own finger and with that the two women did a pinky promise.

Vash took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _'Okay...just be cool. Don't act like an idiot...well...more of an idiot than you normally are. Oh great, now even I'm putting myself down. Everyone's against me! I need therapy!' _

"Who is it?" he heard from the other side.

"The Humanoid Typhoon."

"Oh it's just you! Door's open."

Vash walked in and brought up a chair, "You know, if any other person was to hear that they'd think you were nuts."

"No, they would think "Where is my shotgun? I could use that sixty-billon!" and shot you." Meryl replied with a smile.

"That's not nice, short-girl!" the spiky-headed man said with a pout. "Oh...so when do you think we'll get word back on my innocence? I would love to be able to walk into a saloon without a pistol up my nose." the outlaw asked, pointed to his nose to emphasis his point.

"As soon as Bernardelli gets back to us." Meryl explained, "Milly and I sent in the claim that you were framed and told them of all the good things you did. However you were labeled as the first Human Disaster. So I don't know what they'll believe."

"I hope they believe it." Vash placed his hand on Meryl's.

"Me too," The short girl squeaked as she felt his hand on hers. "I mean...you deserve to be happy. Especially after all you've been through."

They sat like that until Vash noticed their hands and quickly let go and exclaimed, "Oh right! I'm here to take your temperature!"

Meryl was about to say something until the thermometer was once again forced under her tongue. Vash's index finger shook in front of her, "No talking, insurance girl! You don't what the reading to get screwed up because you had to yell at me, do you?"

Meryl crossed her arms angrily and waited until Vash pulled the thermometer out, "Hmm...Looks like your fever went down." He placed on hand on her forehead and another on his, "But you still feel warm to me." His hand slowly fell from her forehead to her cheek where he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, "So try to get a goodnight sleep and we'll see how you are in the morning, okay?"

Meryl nodded dumbly, _'Does he even notice what he's doing to my face? He's acting so natural about it!' _She was thrown from her thoughts when she felt the outlaw's hand leave her face.

"No!" she called and grabbed his hand. _'Woops, that slipped.'_

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Vash asked worried.

"Umm...I...uhh..." _'Oh just ask him already you big chicken!'_ "Would you...stay with me tonight...I...don't want to be alone."

Vash's thoughts were racing. She wanted him to stay the night with her? His fantasy had come true! In her bed, her next to him, smelling her scent, hearing her breath...oh it was ecstasy!

He nodded and watched as she scooted over to make room for him as he began to lie down next to her. Meryl bit her lip, she would be daring. She slowly rested her head on his chest, which was pretty comfortable considering it was basically half metal. Vash was daring too, with one arm he pulled her close to him and with the other hand he began to softly caress her forehead.

"Feeling better?" Vash asked once they were situated.  
"Much better...thank you." she said quietly.  
"No...Thank you, Meryl." he said too quiet for her to hear and they soon feel asleep underneath the five moons.

* * *

Knives daily agenda was not all that complicated:

Wake up.  
Plan death to humans.  
Make Tea.  
Plan death to humans some more.  
Drink Tea.  
Plan more death to more humans.  
Make fun of idiot brother.  
Try to think of reasons to spare humans (this only lasted for about 5 seconds).  
Go walking around town planning on which humans should live (Not many, if any, made this list).  
Go home.  
Plan death to all humans.  
Piss off ether the tall woman, the short woman, or Vash.  
Then go to sleep dreaming about the death of all humans.

It was simple really.

However today his agenda was broken when he realized a grueling fact.

They were out of Tea.

So now he had to go upstairs to find his jacket and head down to the general store to buy some more because that idiot woman had to buy her beloved pudding instead of his tea.

It seems as if he would have to skip trying to find good in humanity if he wanted to fit planning the death of all humans. Vash would understand.

On his way to the closet he passed by the short woman's bedroom to find another grueling discovery.

His brother was sleeping in the same bed as the short woman.

Knives just stood there in absolute disbelief. How could this be? How could his own brother stoop to such lows? It was one thing to feel affections for a human...and then there's sleeping with one. It was horrendous. It was aggravating. It was disgusting. It just wasn't right for a human and plant to do those things.

Right?

Knives was tired of questioning his eyes and decided to wake up his brother.

_VASH, YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF AND BEILEVE ME IT'LL MAKE JULY AND AUGUSTA LOOK LIKE A JOKE!_

_  
Uuuuggghhhhh...what the hell Knives? Can't you yell at me later? I'm sleeping..._

_Yeah I noticed! You also have a companion next to you._

_You mean Meryl?_

_No, I mean the cow to your left...OF COURSE I MEAN HER!_

_Geez, someone's pissy. What's wrong with having Meryl sleep next to me? You wanna climb in and join us?_

_Vash, do you know how much I want to kill you right now? You're not helping yourself._

_What did I do wrong, Knives? _By this time the outlaw's eyes were opened and he saw his brother's form leaning against the doorframe.

_You had sex with the human!_

_What? No I didn't!_

_Then what did you do with her?_

_Nothing! She just didn't want to be alone last night, that's all._

_So you slept in the same bed as her...no romantic intentions...it was all noble?_

_Well...she did cuddle into me during the night..._

_Alright that's enough, Vash. If you want to go have sex and make babies with your human then go and do it._

_Why are you so pissed off, Knives?_

_Because...because...because I don't have tea!_  
With that Knives rushed out of the house and marched towards the general store.

* * *

The morning suns shone high in the sky so blue, and under this wonderful sky was a very melancholy plant who sat on a bench looking up with a dazed expression on his face. On his lap there was a brown bag, inside it was his beloved tea, which was in his opinion the only good thing these worthless garbage had managed to create. To his right sat a small black cat with lime green eyes. It seemed to be staring at the man on the bench, whether because it was bored or just wanted whatever was in the bag was unsure. However, he was Knive's only companion.

Vash was right, it's hard being alone.  
He didn't want to be alone.

Knives closed his eyes and sighed, he thought things would be different. That he and Vash would finally be (at least) friends again. All he ever wanted was his brother, that's all. He wanted it to be as if was on the SEEDS ship. Only without Steve. He didn't like Steve. But he didn't mind anyone else, and Rem when without explanation. Of course he loved Rem as much as Vash did, he still did. She was his mother figure after all, but those speeches about love and forgiveness were such lies. He found that out the hard way with the regular beatings from Steve. Where was the love in the compassion there, Rem?

"Worthless garbage..." he murmured.

He was hoping she would have boarded the escape pod with Vash and him, which was his plan. It wasn't his fault Rem decided to go back and save the garbage. It was her choice. He shouldn't have to feel bad for her death.

Right?

He gave her a chance.

Right?

Knives opened his eyes and saw the small black cat staring at him, judging him, making him feel bad. "Scat!" he hissed and the cat scratched his thigh with its claws and left. The blonde man placed his hand on the wound.

That was the same place Vash had first shot him. The day he went to live among the humans and leave him alone. Knives' hands grasped his thigh; those damn humans stole his brother from him. Now they're doing it again. That human woman...she's going to take his little brother away!

"Good Morning, Mr. Knives!"

With that Knives was bought back to reality, to his little bench. He turned to his side to see Milly sitting where the cat once was.

She saw how he noticed her presence and began to talk, "Oh, you bought tea? Didn't you notice the big pack I bought yesterday? If you waited a bit I could've just got it out for you."

He sighed; if he had waited she would've gotten it out for him. He wouldn't have had to pass the room. He wouldn't have yelled at Vash. He wouldn't have to deal with all this.

He, again, was bought back when he heard the name of his brother, "What did you say, woman?" he demanded.

Milly was taken back, not use to Knives actually talking back to her. "Um...I said isn't it nice that Meryl and Vash slept in the same bed last night? I mean, Meryl loved Vash for such a long time and your brother seems so happy whenever he's around her."

That word hit Knives heart like a ton of bricks. Happy.

Vash was happy.

He was happy with the human woman.

Like he was happy on the ship.

Like he was happy with Rem.

Like he was happy without him.

That was when Millions Knives cracked. He hunched over his brown bag and cried.

"What have I done? What have I done?" he whispered, "Whenever he was even the least bit happy...I went and destroyed it. And for what? Power? Revenge? Hell...I don't even know anymore." His fist clenched into his platinum blonde hair, "I spent my entire life hating humans...blaming them for any problem in my life...when in reality the one I was so angry with...was myself."

He suddenly felt the comforting embrace of a very tall insurance girl.

His icy blue eyes looked up and were met with soft blue ones, "Why..." he whispered."Why are you hugging me?"

"Because you need it...because you're sad." she answered.

Knives was shocked, "But I killed your lover...I set him up and had him killed. How can you even look at me? You should be enjoying my misery...not trying to free me from it!"

Milly smiled, "I should...but that wouldn't make him happy. You've gone through so much, and me sending you my guilt and remorse won't bring him back. It's not worth it." He pulled away from him; a smile still graced her features. "And even if you were the cause of his death...you were the cause of bringing us together, too."

They sat in silence until Milly looked down at her watch and gasped, "Oh my look at the time! I was supposed to be at the well 20 minutes ago!" She quickly jumped and looked back at Knives, "Don't worry Mr. Knives, as my Big-Big-Brother used to say, 'No matter what bad you've done, as long as your able to admit that it's bad you can always make it right again.' Bye!" she then ran up the dirt road.

* * *

Vash breathed in deeply, his brother was acting so weird. What was he so upset about? He really hoped noting had happen to him, he worked so hard to track him down and bring him home.

He saw heard Milly's bedroom door open and saw her walk pass the room, look in quickly, smile and walk downstairs. He soon heard the front door shut behind her.

_'She must be going to work.'_

The golden blonde looked down at the raven haired beauty in his arms and smiled, he could sleep like this for the rest of his life. Actually, he didn't mind the fact at all...he even liked it. He began to picture a life with Meryl while he played with her soft dark hair. He was yanked from his thoughts when he felt his insurance girl stir in his arms. Her hand reached up and grasped the one that was playing with her hair; she soon entwined her fingers within his and sighed peacefully.

Vash's face was as red as his infamous duster, _'Is she sleeping?'_ He figured he'd find out.

"Meryl?" he asked softly.

"Vash..." she sighed into his chest, making his blood run cold and him to shiver. He loved how she said his name.

"Meryl...are you awake?" he ran his hand across her cheek, and figured that she was still asleep. His continued caress her cheek and noticed that her fever was pretty much gone.

Then...he heard it.

"Vash..." the small woman said softly.  
"Meryl?" he replied, not knowing what else to say to a sleeping person.  
"I love you..."

Everything froze in that second. Vash couldn't believe his ears...did the girl he was crazy about just admit to loving him? Was he dreaming?

"I...I love you too, Meryl."

Meryl's eyes suddenly opened and she quickly pushed herself so that she was on top of Vash and so close to him that their noses touched.  
"Ummm..." Vash stuttered, growing red, "Good morning?"  
"What did you just say?"  
"Goo-"  
"Not that!" she yelled, she was feeling better alright, "What you said before!"  
"I...I...love you..."  
"Do you mean it?" She started to blush now, "Are you serious?"  
"Yes, ever-HEY WAIT! WEREN'T YOU ASLEEP?" Vash frowned.  
"No, I was up the whole time."  
"When did you wake up then?" he demanded.  
"Around the time Milly left the house. "  
"So you mean...you weren't doing that all in your sleep?"  
Meryl sighed and smiled, "Vash, people don't just randomly take your hand in their sleep and start claiming their love for you! That only happens in books! I was testing you to see what you would do."  
"Well...did I pass?" he asked with sly smile.  
"With flying colors."  
"Did you mean it?"  
"Every word."  
"Well that leaves just one more thing to do." Vash then tilted Meryl's head and did what he wanted to do for what seemed like eternality: He kissed his insurance girl.

* * *

Knives walked up to the house later that day to see Vash and the short woman sitting on the porch together, the short woman was on his lap and he seemed to be making her laugh. He calmly strolled over and cleared his throat to alert the flirting couple of his presence.

"Hey Knives!" his brother greeted cheerfully.  
"Hello Vash...Hello Meryl." he greeted in return.

Vash's eyes widened and Meryl gasped, "Millions Knives just said my name!" Meryl then looked up at the afternoon sky, "Hm...I don't see flying pigs...and I'm pretty sure Hell hasn't frozen over." She looked down at her boyfriend, "I'm I dying?"

"Not that I know of." Vash answered.  
Meryl then looked at Knives, "Okay so what's the deal?"  
The platinum blonde was getting irritated, "Is it really that much of a big deal if I call you by your name and acknowledge your presence?"  
"Yes!" the couple said in illusion.  
"Fine," Knives smirked, "Would you please go inside, _woman_, so me and my brother can talk without your annoying babble?"  
Meryl sighed, "That was short lived...well it was good while it lasted." She gave Vash a quick kiss before going inside and leaving the twins alone.

Knives sat down next to his brother and took a deep breath, "Vash," he began, "I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the horrible, terrible, unspeakable things I've done to you." He looked down at the ground, "I ruined your life...on more than one occasion. For that I am truly sorry."

Vash stared at his brother is complete shock, "Knives..."

Knives held up his hand to stop his brother, "No Vash. I know what you're going to say, and don't bother. I really am sorry, and I know nothing I do will ever make things right between us." He stood up, "I will leave as soon as-"

"NO!"

Knives was taken back and Vash continued, "No! No! No! You are not leaving...I'm not going to loose you again, Knives!"

"But-"

"No buts!" he interrupted, "You're my only brother, Knives, and nothing you do can ever **_not_** be forgiven. I've forgiven you a long time ago...yes you did terrible things...and made my life hell...but I don't care." Vash smiled, "I'm just glad to have my brother back."

A smile then creped onto Knives face.

"NOW WHO WANTS A HUG?" Vash exclaimed with his arms stretched out.

Knives smiled left and he slowly walked into the house.

"Oh c'mon Knives! You know you want a hug!" the younger twin yelled as he ran after his brother.

"Get away from me, Vash!"

"Vash! What the hell are you doing?" Meryl screamed and began to the yell at the hug-less brother.

"MERYL!" Milly screamed as she burst into the house, interrupting Meryl's scolding. "MERYL! IT CAME! IT CAME!"

"What came?" the three asked dumbly.

"The letter from Bernardelli!" she said as she handed the letter to Meryl, "It was addressed to you so I didn't read it yet."

Meryl stared at the letter; she didn't know whether or not she should open it. On one hand, it could bring the answer to all her prayers and on the other it could ruin her life. If Vash's freedom was declined the federal marshals would be there to bring him to jail and it would all be her fault for asking Bernardelli to plead for his innocence.

She then felt Vash wrap his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Open it."

So she did.

"Dear Ms. Stryfe," she began. "We at Bernardelli are pleased to announce that due to your written reports, the entire city of Inepril, the owner of the Cross Country Sand-Steamer Corp. and many other witnesses, that Vash the Stampede a.k.a 'The Humanoid Typhoon'..." Meryl's eyes widened as she read the next sentence.  
"Was freed from the sixty-billon double dollar bounty due to 'Good Behavior' and 'Acts of Heroism'. "

Milly screamed in happiness.

Knives gave his brother a pat on the back.

Vash held onto Meryl as his eyes began to tear-up, "Meryl..." he said softly."I'm...I'm a freeman..."

"Wait there's more!" the short woman continued, "However, even with the charges dropped, we at Bernardelli Insurance Society have noticed what extent property damage Vash the Stampede creates while on his "Good Behavior" and would highly appreciate if you, Meryl Stryfe and your partner Milly Thompson, were to continue to accompany him as a Permanent Assignment. If there are any complications please contact as soon as possible." the insurance girl slowly lowered the paper, "Sincerely Yours, James Bernardelli III..."

"Oh my goodness, Meryl!" the tall insurance girl gasped, "This means we can still keep our jobs and stay with Mr. Vash and his brother! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah..." Meryl said absentmindedly. Suddenly Vash's face was right in front of hers, "Oh don't sound so happy, insurance girl, your enthusatism may just kill us all." he said with a smirk.

"You want to see enthusiasm, Vash?"

"Well I-" he was cut off by Meryl kissing him intensely.

Knives soon cleared his throat loudly separating the blushing couple, "Well...I suggest a celebration is in order."

"OH YAY!" Milly cheered, "LETS GO!"

The group soon made their way out the door.

"Hey, who's paying for this hootenanny anyway?" Vash asked.  
"You are, stupid." Meryl teased.  
"WHAT! I PAY FOR MY OWN PARTY?" his head dropped in shame, "How cold..."  
"Don't worry Mr. Vash, me and Meryl can pay for it. We have a lot of money saved up!" Milly laughed.  
"MILLY! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" The short insurance girl yelled.  
"Ha! I knew it! There I was paying for everything while you girls had money all along." He glared at his girlfriend, "You're nothing but a moocher, Meryl Stryfe!"  
"Me a moocher! Look who's talking!" she fought back.

Knives continued to watch his brother and Meryl argue and noted how even when the couple were fighting Vash still had his arm around her to show any other man that Meryl was his girl and no one else. The older brother sighed and looked up at the setting suns.

He was going to have to get used to his new family.

The End

**(AN: Hoorah! The end to my first Trigun one-shot! I hope I didn't mess anything up too bad...please don't kill and/or flame me! Please review though! Those make me so happy! So very happy indeed! Until then...Love&Peace!)**


End file.
